Hush Hush Just Don't Betray Me
by InfernoAlive
Summary: Set in the middle of Crescendo, when Nora starts wondering Patch has feelings for Marcie. Patch reminisces over the time he's had with Nora and wonders if she's started to doubt his love. After everything that happened between them... could this be the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! At the moment I'm kind of stuck in a fallen angel/demon phase at the moment… sigh, Sebastian Morgenstern, Patch…**

**I decided to write a fanfiction about one of them but then I couldn't decide… it's like choosing which parent you love best… (but my heart was singing Patch!)**

**Hush, Hush saga is amazing in my opinion, and Patch just made my heart speed up… sigh… **

**Anyways! Here is a little fanfiction probably just in the middle of Crescendo, when Nora starts wondering if Patch has feelings for Marcie. It's green-eyed jealousy time!**

**Thanks, all support is appreciated and if you haven't already, check out my page to see what else I've been writing. *hugs all around***

**~InfernoAlive**

Hush, Hush. Just Don't Betray Me.

PPOV

Night was falling fast around me, like a dark, velvet curtain at the end of a play. The End. It was fast approaching, I could sense it, a life about to be snatched away, taken by the veil of the angels of death.

Dabria had been an angel of death, the girly blonde version of Grim Reaper. She'd almost killed Nora, burning the house in her murderous hunt. I wouldn't let her go near Nora again – crazy psychotic bitch. She was still around though, wandering the earth like a zombie, craving to be inside human bodies. I knew the feeling all too well.

I'd been a fallen angel once, the V shaped scar on my back a prominent reminder of the time my wings had been ripped out and I'd been thrown out of the sky. Walking on the surface of this world, never really belonging, never feeling truly whole… All those humans, alive and healthy, taking everything for granted. And the fallen angels, looking up to the sky and wishing for the world above.

Not me. I was the fallen angel that desired no wings, not Heaven. I wanted to be human: whole, healthy. Completely ordinary.

The plan had been going perfectly: getting a Nephilim, targeting the female sacrifice… all just right…

Until I fell in love with my victim.

I tried killing her, lots of time. But the way she looked at me, giving me a smile, happy as day. She'd changed my mind. When she looked terrified, eyeing me warily. She made me see everything through new eyes. She made me hope for the impossible.

Nora.

I smiled to myself as I walked, remembering her sweet smiles, her eyes, her lips, her hair. She loved me and I loved her.

If only it were that simple. After I'd saved her life, I was given another chance at Heaven. But Heaven wasn't all it was cut out to be. Assigned to protect another girl, no less. Nora was furious: it turned out that girl was her arch nemesis. She was beginning to doubt my love.

It stabbed me in the heart; Nora not believing in me. Giving up on me.

Just moving on to another stupid human boy who would never love her as much I did, marrying, having kids… forgetting all about me…

My fists clenched and I seethed through my teeth.

While I stood frozen in time, having to live through the torture as I watched it all happen. I would be nothing more to her than just a ghost of the past. All because of Heaven and their damn rules!

I resisted the urge to pound my fists in something as I sped up my pace, trying to get to my destination before I changed my mind. Nora would hate me for this… hate me for the rest of her life…

But she didn't have to find out. She would never find out. Oh, who was I kidding? Nora found out everything in the end! It doesn't matter, I assured myself, since I found her snogging Scott's face off. Why should I feel guilty? It wasn't as if I was cheating on her or anything! We probably weren't even together anymore…

I stopped in my tracks, the streetlight conjuring up my silhouette. Was this how I was thinking right now? As if Nora and I were nothing but nuisances to each other, each getting in the way of the other's private life? Was… was that how Nora saw all this?

Never mind, I thought, as I started to walk again. Just get this job done and maybe the Archangels will stop breathing down your neck. Then, you can focus on your love life!

Before I could argue myself out of it, I was there, standing outside a bedroom window. I forced my lips into a dashing smile, picked up a stone and hurled it at the window.

A few seconds later Marcie Millar emerged, all primped up and ready to party. Her hair was in loose curls that descended down her back and it looked like she was wearing the whole makeup aisle on her face. She was clothed in a crop top and a skirt so short it could've been a belt. I tried not to stare.

"You ready, Patch?" Her bright, red lips were set in a smug smile, and nausea wormed inside me as I winked at her. Nora…

She winked back at me before disappearing. We were headed to the party a few streets away and I made sure that Nora wasn't going before I agreed. What would she think if she saw Marcie and me… together?

Minutes later, Marcie closed the front door behind her, now wearing a denim jacket. We both walked over to her car and I got in the driver's side while she got in the passenger's. As I started it up, I looked over to Marcie and she smiled at me, "Just let yourself go tonight, Patch. Let's have some fun."

I swallowed as subtly as I could before replying, "Just try and stop me!"

We were out of her driveway and onto the road in moments, and as I drove thoughts of Nora invaded my mind whilst Marcie prattled on and on.

Her eyes, filling with tears, as she realized I'd betrayed her… looking at me like she didn't know who I was anymore…

Not Nora. Don't.

Don't look at me like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's about time I updated my 'Hush Hush' fanfiction! This scene takes place in **_**Silence**_** when Nora's lost memories come back to her in dreams. I was debating over whether I would have Patch try to communicate with her but then thought it uncharacteristic because he's trying to keep her safe and wouldn't cause any trouble with the Archangels or Nephilim. So…**

**Shout outs to…**

**Demi: Thank you for being the first reviewer of this fanfiction! I'm not sure about making this into a full story. I usually write a collection of one-shots because that's what I'm comfortable with but we'll see!**

**Guest: I hope you like this update! ;)**

**Thanks, all support is appreciated and if you haven't already, check out what other stuff I've been writing lately. Stay strong!**

**~InfernoAlive**

Fragmented Dreams

Hazy… dark… I couldn't see anything and groped my way around this black abyss, flinching every time I felt something brush my arm. Every few seconds, something soft yet oddly bristled tickled my cheek, my hair…

A cascade of soft flourishes that sent shivers down my cold spine. That's when I felt something flutter into my hand and I ran my fingers along it, trying to decipher what it was. I couldn't tell… if only I could see…

Then I started to hear voices, calling to me from all directions until it was a cacophony of noise, pounding into me from all sides and rattling my head senseless. More delicate touches that made me shudder, seeming to pull me further into the darkness, claiming me as one of their own…

I tried to resist it, but it was too strong, encircling my hands like manacles and I was thrust into a black nothingness… soft… warm, yet cold…

Lights shone into my face, and I saw what had been touching me in the dark: millions of black feathers dancing in the cold wind, seeming to fall from the sky. I turned around and the voices came back with a vengeance, shrieking my name over and over until I felt like crying from the pain of it all…

Arms. Pulling me close and protecting me from the voices and feathers, a wall building around me to keep me safe. I sank further into them, reaching my own out to embrace my hero. My hands slid over a long scar that resembled a V shape, my fingertips tracing the disfigured flesh with a horrified curiosity. Then, a soft touch reached up to kiss my fingers, pushing them further back… a blinding flash…

I stepped back, shielding my eyes and heard the beating of wings. I drew my hand away just in time to a being flying off towards the light, not looking back as I shouted after it. The feathers around diminished to dust and I was alone, the voices stopped.

Somehow, it was much worse, being all alone, with not even fears existing. A single voice echoed somewhere in the dark recesses of my mind, "We belong to each other, Nora…"

_What? Who are you? What are you to me?_ I tried to scream out the words but they didn't come out. Only silence accompanied me.

_Why did you leave me?_


End file.
